Computer users who work at several locations have long sought a system that they could use wherever it is convenient. Such multilocational computer users may work at the office and at home or may move from office to office to supervise work for several groups in different locations. In addition, they may move from building to building, for example, from laboratory to library to computer room; or be telecommuters who work in both the main office and at a satellite office or at home. Up to now, such users have to either buy multiple systems, or carry a single system from location to location. Where it is not possible because of cost and administration time to pursue the above alternatives, some multilocational users had to work at different computers and terminals, frequently dealing with different interfaces, processors, different sets of commands, and without a ready availability of the applications and files which facilitate their work.
Rather than purchasing several personal computers and/or work stations and accompanying software for each location, it is important to find a cheaper solution. Further, rather than administering several personal computers or work stations for software upgrades or configuration changes at each location where the users work, it is desirable to find a way to save that time and expense as well.
It has also long been a desirable objective to increase security for the valuable parts of the computer system, such as the processing unit, hard disc, software and data from thieves or persons bent on interference with the operation of the company. It would be desirable, when the computer is not in use, to remove these valuable parts from the computer system in the office and keep them in a secure place.
An effort has been made to address the problems outlined above by providing portable desktop and notebook computers. However, even notebook computers are fairly large and bulky since they contain the keyboard, display and power supply. People who frequently use a computer in a fixed location and do not use it while traveling, for example, in an airplane or the like, do not want to carry such a big module while moving from location to location. Further, they are usually frustrated by the reduced size of the keyboard and limited clarity of the screen.
A number of forces have driven the need for the present invention. Working in several locations is increasing due to the need to support more flexible working and management styles which increase productivity and improve the work environment. In addition, technological and management innovations such as networking, work group application software and the like make it easier for valued employees to work at a number of locations.
Sometimes, different machines may be needed for different specific tasks performed by the same engineer. The ability to use different machines, for example, a desktop for one purpose, a portable for another purpose, is desirable because it is effective in increasing user productivity.
In addition, the necessity of frequently upgrading the processor and software is increasing and innovations in processor performance is accelerating. Also, the operating systems and application software innovations which make use of the high performance processors available, increase the productivity of the users. Thus, when a user is going to work at several locations, minimizing the cost of these upgrades and minimizing the time needed for the upgrade can be a critical consideration.
The prior art attempts to answer all of these problems have not succeeded. The present personal processor module (PPM), as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/027,188, incorporated herein by reference, solves the above-mentioned problems. However, several other problems exist which were not addressed initially.
First, any highly transportable computer module should be packaged so that it fits within either a notebook or desktop docking station so that the module is truly universal. The module should also be sealed against dust and water. In a preferred configuration, the module should also permit the co-existence of 3.3 volt and 5 volt logic devices, be easily upgradeable, and provide in excess of 200 megabytes of non-volatile storage. The module should be cooled such that a desktop docking station with a fan can meet governmental requirements and a notebook docking station without a fan can also meet governmental requirements. Both the module and the docking station to which it attaches may be configurable to multiple docking stations and multiple modules, respectively. The module may be compatible with IBM's basic input/output system (BIOS) as well as Windows NT, DOS, OS2 and Solarius and provide performance equivalent to high-end desktop computers.